1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to cookware and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for attaching a handle using self piercing rivets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooking apparatus or cookware typically includes a bottom wall and a depending sidewall that is attached to a handle. The bottom wall and sidewall are adapted to receive the food to be cooked. Heat can be conducted through the bottom wall and sidewall from a heat source, such as a stove or oven, to cook the food therein. The handle allows the user to move the cookware. The material of the handle may also allow the user to move the cookware when the cookware is in communication with the heat source.
The handle and sidewall made of dissimilar metals has presented challenges in connecting the handle to the sidewall in an easy to clean, inexpensive, secure manner. Methods of connecting the handle and sidewall typically require holes to be formed in a handle and sidewall prior to manually inserting a mechanical fastener that result in portions that protrude through the sidewall into the cooking area, which can form areas that trap food particles and/or are difficult to clean. Other methods of securing the handle to the sidewall such as welding typically require holes to be formed at least in a handle and can require an undesirably high amount of labor and cost and disassembly of the connection between the handle and sidewall to ensure a secure connection.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure there is a need for a cookware that overcomes, alleviates, and/or mitigates one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of the prior art.